A Valentine's Day Chaos
by Moonlite Mist
Summary: Dumbledore has a big surprise planned for Valentine's Day. Draco and Ginny aren't too happy about it, neither is Hermione and Ron. Harry, however, seems to be enjoying his time with Cho. I wonder what will happen...
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's Day was nearing and many people at Hogwarts were looking forward to the  
  
upcoming Valentine's feast. Rumor had it that Dumbledore had something special planned but  
  
nobody seemed to know what. Couples were happily enjoying time together and everyone  
  
seemed to be in the Valentine's spirit, all except two people.  
  
"Draco!" Pansy pouted "You're no fun anymore! You used to have so much planned!  
  
Don't you care about me anymore? I guess the fire between us has just gone out over the years!"  
  
"Pansy." Draco started. "I told you already! We never had anything together! I don't  
  
even like you. You and that whiney voice of yours."  
  
"Well!" Pansy huffed "whatever it was, it's over!" She stalked off leaving Draco alone.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry stepped out of the bushes. "So, Mr. Bigshot got dumped by  
  
his girlfriend, eh?"  
  
"Sod off, Weasel."  
  
"What, you gonna cry to your mummy now?"  
  
"Can it Weasley! I could still get another girl and you probably couldn't even get an  
  
animal!"  
  
Ron turned a bright crimson red.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Draco! You're no hot shot so snap out of it and get real!" Hermione  
  
shouted.  
  
"Oh, so little Ronnykins is gonna let his mudblood girlfriend stand up for him, is he?"  
  
Ron was about to spring on Draco. Harry and Hermione had to restrain him. "Let it go,  
  
Ron." Harry spoke between clenched teeth. "He's not worth it."  
  
Draco walked off smirking. 


	2. Chapter 2

Valentine's Day was finally here. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and the Great Hall  
  
was filled with the chatter of students and beautiful streamers hung down from the ceiling.  
  
Everyone seemed to be in a happy mood and also eagerly awaiting Dumbledore's  
  
announcement.  
  
Everyone quieted down as Dumbledore stood up, facing the entire school. "As you all  
  
have heard, I have something special planned for this year's Valentine's Day." His eyes sparkled  
  
in delight as he spoke "But first, let's all dig in to a nice Valentine's Day breakfast." Chatter  
  
resumed as food magically appeared on the plates. Ron immediately dug in to his food. Harry  
  
and Hermione stared in disgust as Ron snarfed down 3 stacks of pancakes smothered in syrup, 4  
  
sausages, 5 pieces of toast and 6 heart-shaped cookies.  
  
As breakfast was coming to a close, the food disappeared and the plates were cleaned.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, and silence fell over the Great Hall once again. "Now, I believe I promised  
  
you a Valentine's Day surprise. Well, this year, we, the teachers and I, decided to have a contest  
  
that tests your teamwork and also your ability to learn things on your own. A few days ago, I  
  
believe you received a parchment asking you to answer a few questions. You should've turned  
  
the paper in at one point or another upon entering the Great Hall. If not, please hand it up to me  
  
now. The papers have been put in a special box. In a few moments or so, the names of the  
  
people who are best matched shall appear. When your name is called, please join the staff on the  
  
other side of the room and stand next to your partner. Now, let's begin!" With a wave of his wand,  
  
the four house tables disappeared, leaving a wide open space in the Great Hall.  
  
Everyone held their breath as the first piece of parchment appeared out of the box.  
  
Dumbledore reached for the parchment and read the names.  
  
"Harry Potter and Cho Chang!"  
  
Harry's face turned bright red as he walked over towards the staff table where Cho was  
  
smiling at him.  
  
The procession went on as many names were called.  
  
"Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley!"  
  
Hermione and Ron stood frowning at each other. They had a feeling it was going to be a  
  
long school year seeing as how they were constantly arguing.  
  
"Draco Malfoy and." Draco smirked and everyone was sure that the next name to be  
  
called out was Pansy Parkinson, but they were wrong.  
  
"Ginny Weasley!"  
  
Draco's mouth hung open as did Ginny's, Ron's Hermione's, Harry's, and just about  
  
everyone else's. Everyone started to whisper until Ron burst out, "BLOODY HELL!!!"  
  
"Mr. Weasley, please watch your language." Snapped Professor McGonagall  
  
Draco was just as horrified as Ron.  
  
"But..but..but..I'M the one supposed to be with Draco!" whined Pansy  
  
"I thought you said it was over..?" questioned Blaise with a raised eyebrow. This made  
  
Pansy pout even more.  
  
Everyone looked up at Dumbledore. "Well, your names came out of the box so you're  
  
going to have to go with each other. Now kindly join the rest on the other side so we can  
  
continue."  
  
Draco and Ginny reluctantly walked over to the other side and stood nearly a yard away  
  
from each other.  
  
"Uuggghh.this is terrible" groaned Ginny "first I get possessed by Voldemort and now  
  
I'm stuck with MALFOY?!"  
  
"Hey I'm not very happy about this either Weasel." Snapped Draco  
  
Soon, everyone had crossed over to the other side of the room with their partner. Some  
  
were happy with the person they were partnered with. Others were scowling and frowning in  
  
disgust.  
  
"You all have your partners now," Dumbledore continued, "but there is one little twist to  
  
this." Dumbledore held up some cuffs. "You and your partner will be handcuffed to each other  
  
until you have found the key to unlock yourselves." A low murmur arose between students along  
  
with several raised eyebrows. Ron was even more disgusted than ever. Draco scowled even  
  
more. People lined up with their partners as everyone was handcuffed. When everything was  
  
done, Dumbledore began to talk once again. "Notice there is a number on your handcuffs. That is  
  
the room where you and your partner will stay. Classes will be the same as always. Now please  
  
head up to your room where you will find a new class schedule to match your partners. Your  
  
trunks have already been moved." With another wave, the school was turned into a hotel-like  
  
structure. People turned to go up the stairs to their new room.  
  
"You better watch it, Malfoy," Ron threatened. "You lay one hand on my sister and you're  
  
dead."  
  
"Believe me. I wouldn't want to touch a Weasley," Draco replied coldly. 


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day went by normally. Classes were same as always with the exception of  
  
some arguing between handcuffed people, which the teachers seemed to find quite amusing.  
  
Draco and Ginny were constantly at each other's throats and Ron and Hermione weren't much  
  
better. They had resumed to their usual bickering, which would've normally driven Harry nuts. For  
  
some reason, he always seemed lost when Cho was around. which was always since he was  
  
handcuffed to her.  
  
Draco and Ginny had just come out from Transfiguration and were on their way to  
  
Potions. Ginny was dreading it. Draco was eager to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione make fools of  
  
themselves. In potions, the arguing wasn't much better. Hermione was constantly yelling at Ron  
  
to pay attention. He had been staring at Draco and Ginny for the past half hour. Once, Hermione  
  
had to slap Ron to get him to help her. Draco found this amusing and laughed quietly to himself.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Shut up Malfoy and help finish the bloody potion!"  
  
"Well it is sort of hard when I'm chained to an annoying weasel."  
  
"Well being handcuffed to a ferret isn't any better!" Ginny snapped back  
  
Harry became even more careless in class with Cho around and Snape never missed a  
  
chance to fail him. Some people were getting restless and hoping that the contest would quickly  
  
start so they could unlock themselves and get away from their partners, but Dumbledore had said  
  
that they would officially start on the next Monday.  
  
Lunch was about to start and everyone hurried down to the Great Hall. The four house  
  
tables were set out as usual as people sat down. Draco and Ginny walked down the stairs and  
  
each headed for their own table. They stomped off without realizing they were still chained  
  
together. This resulted in both of them landing flat on the ground.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" shouted Draco.  
  
"I'm trying to go to my table! What the hell are you doing?" shouted Ginny.  
  
"I'm going to my table!"  
  
"Well, sorry to tell you but we're going to Gryffindor table!"  
  
"If you think for an instant I'm gonna go sit with weasel and mudblood you're bloody well  
  
mistaken!"  
  
"Don't you dare call Hermione a mudblood! And I'm not sitting with your stupid friends!"  
  
"Well what do you propose we do then? Sit here on the floor?"  
  
"Better than over there with those slugs you call friends!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Just then, Hermione and Ron passed by bickering as well.  
  
"Hurry up!" shouted Ron as he dragged Hermione. "I'm starved!"  
  
"Oh, just slow down! It's not like you'll die if you don't get there immediately!"  
  
"You're walking so slow I'm gonna die of old age before I die of hunger!"  
  
"Fine! But you better hurry through lunch because you're gonna have to go with me to the  
  
library then!"  
  
"Whatever! Just let me go eat!"  
  
Hermione scowled and ran slightly behind Ron. As soon as they sat down Ron stuffed  
  
himself with food. Hermione, totally disgusted, looked away and started eating. Harry, under the  
  
spell of Cho, had gone to sit at the Ravenclaw table without argument.  
  
Food appeared on the tables and lunch began. Draco and Ginny had to have their plates  
  
brought to them on the floor. Dumbledore was also nice enough to conjure up two chairs and a  
  
table as well. They ate in silence still staring coldly at each other.  
  
When everyone was done eating, the plates were cleared and Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"The last time I talked to you, I didn't quite explain what the contest was like. I have taken the  
  
liberty to hide all the keys, each in a different location. The teachers have each planned a test for  
  
you. On Monday, you will each find a riddle in your room. You must solve this riddle that tells you  
  
what you must do. If you need help, the library is open for your research. After each successfully  
  
completed test, you will receive another riddle. This will go on until you have passed each test  
  
and finally arrive where the key is hidden. Be warned, in the end there will be another twist. This,  
  
you will find out for yourself. Please return to your rooms and prepare for your next class."  
  
Everyone looked at each other. Some groaned. This was harder than they thought.  
  
Hermione was glad to have a challenge.  
  
"You're mad," Ron muttered under his breath.  
  
Ginny glared at Draco. "I have to work with a bloody ferret who doesn't know a thing!"  
  
Draco glared back. "You think I'd like to work with an annoying weasel??!!"  
  
Everyone returned to their room and went about their classes as usual, waiting for  
  
Monday to come. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As some of you may have noticed, Ginny, Cho, and the rest of them are in the same classes even though they are in different years. Well, because of the competition, Dumbledore has arranged for the students to take a course on the general knowledge of the subjects that all wizards no matter how advanced should know.  
  
Monday was soon arriving. Some dreaded it. A very few actually looked forward to it.  
  
Draco rolled over in his sleep and felt something under him. He heard someone scream.  
  
"MALFOY! GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF ME!"  
  
Draco woke up immediately and rubbed his eyes. "SORRY! It's hard to sleep comfortably  
  
being chained to a stupid weasel!"  
  
"And having a ferret smash you is much better?"  
  
Draco and Ginny sat up in bed, fuming at each other. Being chained together was harder  
  
than they thought. Ginny slowly got up, dragging Draco with her. "Come on you big lump! I need  
  
to shower and get ready for class!"  
  
"Girls and their stupid cleanliness!" Draco grumbled as he was dragged. Ginny stepped  
  
into the shower while Draco sat outside, waiting. It seemed like forever to him before Ginny finally  
  
got out. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Well unlike your breed of dirty ferrets, I prefer to be clean," snapped Ginny.  
  
Draco and Ginny weren't the only ones having trouble. Ron and Hermione weren't doing  
  
too well together either.  
  
"Will you hurry up?" Hermione shouted. "I need to get down to the library after breakfast."  
  
"I waited for you while you got ready!" Ron replied. "And you take longer than I do!"  
  
"Well all you have to do is change and brush your teeth!"  
  
"Well what else do you do? It's not like you comb your hair!"  
  
Hermione scowled. "The sooner we get out of these cuffs the better," she muttered under  
  
her breath as they both hurried down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
It seemed like everyone was having trouble being chained together. Partners were  
  
running in different directions, people were falling over and causing everyone in front of them to  
  
fall as well. Some partners ran on either side of a pillar and crashed into each other around the  
  
other side. The Great Hall was in a state of chaos. The only couple who seemed to be getting on  
  
fine was Harry and Cho. It was as if Harry was a dog with Cho as his master. Everything she  
  
wanted to do, he would follow as if in a trance.  
  
As soon as everyone was settled, Dumbledore stood to make an announcement, "Many  
  
of you have been anxious to start this competition as I have. Tomorrow is the day when it officially  
  
starts. I wish you all the best of luck! Now let's begin to eat."  
  
As soon as breakfast was over, people struggled to get to their dorms and go about their  
  
business. There was more falling and stumbling until finally everyone was back in their own  
  
houses. Dumbledore turned to repair the Great Hall from its chaotic state. Chairs were overturned  
  
and strewn across the floor. Silverware and dishes had fallen. With a wave of his wand,  
  
everything went back to normal. Only then did Dumbledore let out a sigh of relief and sunk back  
  
into his chair to rest. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny rolled over as her alarm clock rang marking the start of a new day. Her hand  
  
reached over and turned it off as she got up, rubbing her eyes. Beside her, Draco mumbled in his  
  
sleep. "Stupid ferret," she muttered as she yanked him up.  
  
"What was that for?!" Draco shouted as he was jerked awake.  
  
"It's your morning wake up call," Ginny stated. "Now get up. We have to get down to..."  
  
Just then a cream colored envelope on her dresser caught her eye. Draco followed her  
  
gaze toward her dresser and noticed the envelope as well. In fancy writing it said "Mr. Draco  
  
Malfoy & Ms. Virginia Weasley" on it. He moved to get it but Ginny snatched it away first. Before  
  
he could say anything, she had torn open the envelope and was beginning to read the letter  
  
enclosed.  
  
"Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Virginia Weasley,  
  
This letter is to inform you on the start of the contest. You should know how this contest  
  
works by now. If not, please ask a teacher. Enclosed is your first riddle. Please read over it  
  
carefully and I wish you the best of luck.  
  
Your headmaster,  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
Ginny looked at Draco who was reading over her shoulder. He shrugged. "Well, let's take  
  
a look at the riddle." For once, Ginny didn't argue and took out the other sheet of paper. Just  
  
then, there was a knock on the door. Ginny and Draco struggled off the bed to go open the door.  
  
Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Cho were standing, all in their pajamas holding their letters.  
  
"Did you get your.?" they all asked.  
  
"Right here," Ginny said, cutting them off.  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"Well we were just about to find out before weasel and his girlfriend mudblood rudely  
  
interrupted," spat Draco.  
  
This time both Hermione and Ron looked like they were about to walk over and snap his  
  
head off, but Harry and Cho held them back. Instead, Ginny gave a big yank at the chain forcing  
  
Draco to fall down.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Draco yelled.  
  
"NO ONE TALKS TO THEM LIKE THAT, MALFOY!" Ginny snapped.  
  
Draco and Ginny got into a big fight, throwing insults at each other. Harry and Cho  
  
backed away followed by Ron and Hermione. They had never seen Ginny so angry and they  
  
knew it was going to be ugly. Draco and Ginny argued until they both lost their voices and the  
  
yelling turned into a dull, raspy shout. Draco had never seen someone fight with him like Ginny.  
  
They had both forgotten about the letter, which was lying neatly on the bed as if nothing had  
  
happened. Draco and Ginny sat down on the bed, each panting heavily. Draco's hand touched  
  
the letter, and he picked it up.  
  
"Hey," he managed to whisper, "We forgot about this." He then took out the folded she of  
  
paper and began to read the letter.  
  
"What you seek lies inside,  
When it blossoms u will find,  
The passion of love along with scent,  
To cure the ails of argument.  
A blossom with petals of the heart,  
Though the nectar may be a bit tart,  
But it will still be of great use,  
When you need to know the truth."  
  
Draco folded up the paper. "What the bloody hell is this supposed to mean?" Ginny  
  
merely shrugged. She couldn't make heads or tails of it either  
  
Outside, people were filing into the Great Hall for breakfast. The stumbling and falling  
  
along with her hunger made Ginny snap out of her concentration. "Come on Malfoy. Let's go eat  
  
breakfast and think about this later." Draco followed Ginny into the bathroom to get ready for  
  
breakfast.  
  
As Draco and Ginny entered the Great Hall, Dumbledore was already standing up, ready  
  
to make an announcement. "As of this morning, all of you should have received your first riddle.  
  
The Forbidden Forest is open only for the purpose of the contest. Before you go, please see me  
  
so I can put a spell on you to track where you are for your own safety. Classes will be cancelled  
  
today so you can solve the riddle and do any research you need to do. Other than that, I think  
  
that is all for today so please enjoy your meal for you have a hard task ahead of you!" With the  
  
wave of his hand, huge stacks of waffles, pitchers of juice, and jars of syrup and jam appeared  
  
along with sausages, strips of bacon, and French toast.  
  
"Ron! Ron!! RON!!!" Hermione yelled in disgust as Ron crammed his mouth with another  
  
waffle and guzzling a goblet of orange juice all at once. Ron gulped down the concoction of  
  
breakfast food in his mouth and replied,  
  
"What is it Herm? Can't you see I'm eating?!"  
  
"Cramming your face full of food is more like it," mumbled Hermione. "Anyway, Ron, will  
  
you please eat your breakfast a little more delicately? Becau-" Hermione stopped mid-sentence to  
  
find that Ron had resumed his bewildering so-called-eating. "This is hopeless!" With a sigh,  
  
Hermione decided to ignore Ron and continue her eating before she lost her appetite.  
  
Harry seemed to snap out of his trance of Cho. For once, it seemed like they were having  
  
a "normal" conversation without Harry just agreeing with everything she said. Everyone seemed  
  
to be deep in thought about the riddle. Even Draco and Ginny had stopped fighting, but then  
  
again, they just weren't talking. Each was lost in their own thoughts. 


	6. Chapter 6

After breakfast, everyone seemed to cram themselves into the library. People were  
  
scattered all over with books all around them and Madam Pince was throwing a fit. "All these  
  
books I have to clean up later! What a big mess! You children are going to be the death of me!"  
  
she muttered over and over.  
  
Draco and Ginny were lucky enough to find a table to work on. Ron, Hermione, Harry,  
  
and Cho had to sit on the floor. Draco and Ginny were busying themselves with plant books piled  
  
so high you couldn't see either of them anymore. "The sooner we get out of these chains the  
  
better," Draco would constantly mutter to himself. It was the same with Hermione and Ron. They  
  
were surrounded with books and working hard to solve their riddle. Lunch hour passed and only a  
  
few people bothered to get up and eat. Ron was complaining until Hermione couldn't stand it  
  
anymore and went to lunch with him. Draco and Ginny didn't even look up.  
  
It was getting late into the night and most people had gone up to their rooms. Ginny was  
  
still deep inside a book. Draco glanced up at her and noticed that her hair was in tangles and  
  
there were dark circles under her eyes. For once, he actually felt kind of sorry for her...well, just a  
  
little. Ginny looked up for a quick break from reading and noticed Draco staring at her. "What are  
  
you looking at, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco went back to reading. "Certainly not an ugly weasel like you!" He felt a big pain in  
  
his side after saying that. Just then, Ginny's face lit up. "What are you so happy about, Weasley?  
  
I just insulted you! I always knew there was something wrong with your family."  
  
"Oh shut up, Malfoy! I just happened to have found the answer to our riddle."  
  
"Give it here!" Draco grabbed the book.  
  
".le fleur d'amour." Ginny mumbled. "What a beautiful name for a flower! And the  
  
flower is beautiful too!"  
  
Draco looked down at the picture of the flower and snorted. "Yeah, right."  
  
Ginny looked at him with a look of contempt.  
  
Then, Madam Pince hurried over, shooing people out of the library. She was in a state of  
  
distress, and looked years older than normal. "Shoo! Go back to your rooms, you ungrateful  
  
children! I've got to clean up the mess you made!" She looked like she was on the verge of tears.  
  
Ginny hurried to help by picking up books and putting them back where they belonged.  
  
Draco followed around, scowling. When they finally reached their rooms, Ginny just dropped onto  
  
the bed and fell asleep immediately, still holding the book tightly in her arms. Draco, having  
  
nothing else to do, dozed off as well. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: sorry about taking so long on updating. as we said we have permanent writer's block and plus we are having second thoughts on the plot of this story. we'd really like to hear what you think of it so please review! if not many people review we're going to discontinue this story for now. we MIGHT come back to it. it all depends on your reviews...  
  
Ginny woke up to the sounds of breakfast the next day. She was very uncomfortable due  
  
to laying on something extremely hard. She rolled over and opened her eyes. A book laid in front  
  
of her, undisturbed. Moments later, Draco was beginning to stir. He sat up and yawned.  
  
"Surprised you didn't find a painful way to wake me up this morning."  
  
"I have more matters on my mind than a bloody ferret, though I do enjoy watching your  
  
pain."  
  
"What would a weasel with the brain the size of a pea have to think about?" Draco  
  
snorted.  
  
"Much more than a ferret whose only thoughts are on himself all day."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Are you too stupid to figure it out for yourself? It means you're a self-centered git."  
  
"Me? Self-centered?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said. Are you as deaf as you are stupid?"  
  
For once, Draco opened his mouth but no sound came out. He was dumbfounded and  
  
beaten by a weasel, of all people.  
  
Ginny gave him a satisfied look before dragging him into the bathroom to get ready and  
  
then again down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
After breakfast, Ginny and Draco went about their classes. The professors piled on the  
  
homework. Ginny groaned. How was she supposed to finish all the homework and still find time  
  
to work on the riddle? She raced through lunch and dragged Draco to the library before he could  
  
even take a bite. Draco protested the whole way but Ginny just ignored him. She sat down and  
  
started to do all her homework with books piled to the sky. As soon as lunch was over, she  
  
stuffed her books in her bag and ran off to the next class. She ate a quick dinner and went back  
  
up to her room to finish her homework. Draco grumbled. It was late at night by the time Ginny  
  
finished her homework. Draco had long been asleep.  
  
The rest of the week wasn't much better. She had so much homework everyday that she  
  
barely got any sleep and woke up with dark circles under her eyes. She found herself dozing off  
  
in class but forced herself to stay awake. She was so grateful when it was finally the weekend.  
  
She tried to catch up on sleep but found it difficult since Draco kept annoying her. He was  
  
starving. He hadn't had a decent meal for what seemed like ages.  
  
"Come on, you bloody weasel! I need to eat and you may be a weasel, but you must be  
  
hungry, too!"  
  
Ginny finally got up. "Fine! I can't stand the high-pitched shrill in my ear! How do expect  
  
anybody to sleep in this racket?!" She was hungry, too, but didn't want to admit it to Draco.  
  
For once in a week, Ginny finally sat down to a good meal. The moment Draco saw the  
  
food he began to stuff himself with as much food as he could handle. Ginny glared at him and  
  
returned to her breakfast. After breakfast, Draco was once again dragged off to the library to  
  
work.  
  
"Don't you ever do anything fun?!" he grumbled.  
  
"My idea of fun is when I finally get away from you bloody ferret."  
  
Ginny took the book and began flipping through the pages to the one about le fleur  
  
d'amour. "Let's see. it was used when the world was an angry place. it was said to make  
  
people feel peace. it says that it grows on the edge of the Forbidden Forest and to grow it, you  
  
have to get a seed from the center of the flower..."  
  
Draco was staring off into space, not listening to a word she said. "Huh? What?"  
  
"MALFOY! You're supposed to be helping me!"  
  
"You look like you've got it under control."  
  
"Well you could AT LEAST listen to what I say!"  
  
"Ok. ok. temper temper."  
  
This made Ginny even angrier. "Shut up! Why do you have to be so annoying?! Come  
  
on! Let's go!"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You would know if you were listening to a word I was saying!"  
  
With that, she stomped off, dragging Draco behind her. Outside, students turned around  
  
to look at the fuming Ginny dragging a protesting Draco, arguing all the way.  
  
At the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Ginny caught sight of the flower and walked towards  
  
it, still arguing with Draco. A faint mist surrounded the flowers, making the surrounding air glow  
  
with a sparkling green. As soon as Ginny walked into the mist, she suddenly stopped arguing and  
  
felt a great peace overcoming her body. Draco was still growling, "What? Can't stand arguing,  
  
can you?"  
  
Just then, he stepped into the mist and felt a sudden peace come over him. "This must  
  
be what they mean by the peace you feel around this flower," Ginny whispered. Then, she bent  
  
down and slowly picked a seed from the middle of the flower and put it in a little container. Then  
  
she and Draco walked back to Hogwarts, without a word was said between them. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: thankz for all da reviews!!!!!!!! it gave us a new inspiration to continue da story!! n itz all thankz to all da wonderful ppl out der who actually read our story!! ^^ well!! keep da reviews coming so we can keep updated on how we're doing w/ da story!!  
  
There was an unusual silence at lunch in the Great Hall. Well, that was because Ginny  
  
and Draco weren't arguing as usual. Many people found it odd and looked over in their direction.  
  
Even Hermione and Ron stopped arguing to stare. Ginny and Draco ate silently, avoiding the  
  
stares of the students around them. After lunch, they walked up to their room as the eyes of the  
  
other students followed them. Whispers broke out in the Great Hall. Why weren't Ginny and  
  
Draco arguing as usual?  
  
Ron and Hermione were amongst the people to whisper. "Don't tell me Draco and Ginny  
  
have actually become okay with each other!" Ron fumed.  
  
"I sure hope not. That would be just too weird," Hermione replied, as they got up to leave  
  
the Great Hall.  
  
They walked up the stairs and heard shouting as they passed by Draco and Ginny's  
  
room. Ron knocked.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"Oi Gin! You're not okay with Malfoy now, are you?"  
  
"ME?! OKAY WITH MALFOY?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"  
  
"Well, it was starting to creep me out when you were so quiet at lunch," Hermione said.  
  
Ginny calmed down a bit. "That was the stupid effects of some flower we had to get a  
  
seed from."  
  
"Oh. well, we'll be going now." Hermione and Ron walked down the hall to their room.  
  
Ginny turned to Draco. "I have no time to argue with the filthy likes of you. I have better  
  
things to do such as getting these handcuffs off of me!"  
  
"Yeah. the sooner the better."  
  
With that, Ginny turned back to reading up on how to grow the flower. Draco sat on the  
  
bed, daydreaming.  
  
"Maaallfooy.earth to Malfoy!" Ginny echoed.  
  
"Hmm..? what?!" snapped Draco as he was abruptly disturbed from his thinking. "What  
  
do you want Weasley? Can't you see I'm thinking??" Draco asked testily.  
  
"Well, if you would KINDLY let me explain, I would tell you." This Ginny said slowly just to  
  
have some fun annoying Draco. "Alright. This is what I found out about taking care of our  
  
beautiful little flower."  
  
"You call that flower beautiful? I think it's ugly."  
  
"Well of course it would be ugly when you have no heart!"  
  
"What do you mean I have no heart?!" Draco shot back. "If I didn't have a heart, I would  
  
be dead."  
  
"Too bad you aren't" Ginny mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
Ginny got up out of the bed (dragging Draco along too) to get the flower seeds from  
  
where they sat at the small desk in the corner of the room. Plopping back down on the bed, Ginny  
  
started. "The seeds of le fleur de amour need much more care than the flower itself when it  
  
blooms. The seeds need to be in a room full of happiness and love as opposed to being in a room  
  
of bickering and hate. Plus the soil needs to-" Draco had started to drift off again. "DRACO  
  
MALFOY! LISTEN TO ME WHEN I AM TALKING!" Ginny's temper had reached its limit. She  
  
Grabbed Draco by his shirt collar and slapped him on the cheek. Hard.  
  
"What was that for!?" Draco shoved Ginny off the bed forgetting he was chained to her.  
  
In a split second both Draco and Ginny were on the hard stone floor. Ginny had hit her head on  
  
the stone plus, Draco was crushing her. Draco quickly rolled over and got up. "Get up wench." He  
  
growled. "I said GET UP!"  
  
"Why should I listen to you when you never listen to me?" Ginny retorted trying hard to  
  
hold back the flood of tears. Draco, being the impatient person he is, pulled her up from the  
  
ground effortlessly by her uniform tie. "Look at me." The words were like ice forcing her to look  
  
into his stormy gray eyes. Just with that millisecond of a glance, Ginny's tears poured out and slid  
  
down her cheeks. Draco stood there stunned. He didn't know that his words had that much effect.  
  
Slowly, unsure of what to do, hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
A/N: dun dun duun! Is this a warm moment? Stay tuned! And we would like to thank everyone who reviewed! It made us all warm and fuzzy inside! We were also put on two favorite lists! Thank you all so much! Don't forget to review! The more reviews the faster the chapters go up! 


	9. Chapter 9

Moments later, Ginny's crying had ceased. Draco stood back to look at her face. It turned  
  
out that she had lightly fallen asleep on his shoulder. Draco sighed. He made a mental note to kill  
  
himself later for what he was about to do and already did. Gently he picked her up and set her on  
  
the bed. Settling himself next to Ginny, he picked up the book and started reading about the  
  
flower. He couldn't concentrate. The sun was setting and poured through their little window.  
  
Golden buttery light washed up against Ginny's pale soft skin. Slamming the book shut, Draco  
  
turned on his side to watch her. "God she's beautiful." he whispered. He mentally slapped  
  
himself. What was he thinking? Slowly, Ginny blinked and turned her head. "Draco?"  
  
"Yeah?" thinking quickly for an excuse to be watching her so closely, he added, "It's  
  
almost dinner. Let's get going."  
  
"Oh." Ginny whispered. But inside she was screaming, "Did you really mean it when you  
  
hugged me?"  
  
Dinner passed by without a second thought and soon it was time to go to bed. Neither of  
  
them spoke, both wishing that what had happened would disappear. Ginny hoped that Monday's  
  
homework would let her forget everything.  
  
A/N: insanely short chapter. 


	10. Chapter 10

Homework was much less than the last week, much to Ginny's disappointment. She had  
  
looked forward so something, anything to keep her mind off that moment. She spent much time in  
  
her room tending to the flower, often times arguing with Draco to try and get things back to  
  
normal, but no matter what she did, she just couldn't stop the thoughts from drifting into her head.  
  
Ginny sat down on the bed, exasperated. "Why won't this stupid flower grow?" She  
  
stared at the seed in the pot, without the slightest thing sprouting out of it.  
  
"Maybe it's afraid to see your ugly face when it blooms."  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy. If it was afraid to see any face, it would be yours." Ginny retorted,  
  
picking up the book.  
  
What did I see in her? Draco thought to himself. "Yeah, but for different reasons. It'd be  
  
afraid to see such a beautiful face because it'd make it look ugly."  
  
"Sure, whatever," Ginny snorted. Then her face fell. "Oh, great. this flower will never  
  
grow!"  
  
"I told you. It's because of your ugly face."  
  
Ginny glared at him. "This flower has to grow in a loving environment, without arguments.  
  
I would hardly call the environment we are in 'loving.' I'd go for 'loathing'.  
  
".whatever."  
  
Frustrated by Draco's behavior, Ginny plopped back on the bed roughly yanking the  
  
chain. "Ouch! Quit trying to tear my hand off will you Weasley?"  
  
"Then cooperate ferret."  
  
".whatever..."  
  
Ginny sighed. Nothing was going the way it was supposed to go. The flower wouldn't  
  
bloom, Draco wasn't cooperating, and the handcuffs were getting on her nerves. She couldn't  
  
stand it anymore!! Slipping out a bobby pin from her mass of red curls, she began trying to pick  
  
the lock. "Weasley.that's pointless." Laughed Draco  
  
"Better than anything else since the stupid flower won't friggin grow!!!" Flopping over, she  
  
screamed into her pillow.  
  
"Feeling better?" Draco asked sarcastically.  
  
"Hell NO!" Ginny tugged on the chain again, but Draco wasn't ready for that and fell on  
  
top of her. "Oof.er.Weasley? Do you realize the awkwardness of our current situation?"  
  
"You're cute when you're confused, did you know that?"  
  
A/N: Another cliffhanger/abnormally short chapter!!! XD Sorry everyone! We ran out of ideas.*dodges fruits* please don't kill us! *gets on knees and begs for forgiveness* the next chapter will sort of explain Ginny's hysteria ^^. by the way, it might take a while for da next chap to come out due to some writer's block. *curses writer's block* *dodges more fruit* 


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note: So sorry about the delay! We're trying to get the chapters up fast but it's been a bit hectic lately. For one, we're starting school and one of us just moved so she's a bit unorganized right now. We'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Please continue reading and reviewing! 


End file.
